


How to comfort a King

by SweetCandy



Series: How to please a King [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A lot of smut and fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Deepthroating, Dry Orgasm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Gentle Sex, I am still bad at tagging, Incest, Legolas leaves for Elronds council, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Parent-Child Relationship, Scared Thranduil, Sexual Content, Should my parents ever find out about this story they will disinherit me, Smut, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/SweetCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a beautiful summer day, warm and with a slight breeze that carried the smell of the sea and the lands beyond that. The sun enlightened even the darkest corners of Mirkwood, its soft fingers of light chased away every shadow that was left.<br/>But the Woodland realm was quiet and the faces of the Mirkwood elves were stiff and grey. Hushed voices whispered how their prince would leave the kingdom at noon, to attend the Council of Elrond in Rivendell. Nobody knew why he would go all of sudden. It had been years since Legolas had left the side of his father. He didn’t even attend the border patrols anymore, instead he did the duties that a king had to do. Why did he leave now?<br/>There was no answer to this question, even Thranduil didn’t know why his son had decided to leave. </p><p>-Legolas leaves for Elrounds Council and joins the fellowship, his father stays behind in Mirkwood, not knowing why his beloved child has left him, until the prince returns once again, to take place at his fathers side as his son, prince, child, lover, queen and treasure. </p><p>Sequel to 'How to cheer up a King' (it is not necessary to read the first part of the story to understand this one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to comfort a King

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my first Thrandolas One Shot Smut story because I got asked to write a second part.  
> So here we are again, this is the second time I have written smut and I hope you like it, this time it is a little more gentle, but interesting in other ways. 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Also I am sorry that the story is so long, it just kinda happened I guess....

 

**How to cheer up a King**

 

It was a beautiful summer day, warm and with a slight breeze that carried the smell of the sea and the lands beyond that. The sun enlightened even the darkest corners of Mirkwood, its soft fingers of light chased away every shadow that was left.  
But the Woodland realm was quiet and the faces of the Mirkwood elves were stiff and grey. Hushed voices whispered how their prince would leave the kingdom at noon, to attend the Council of Elrond in Rivendell. Nobody knew why he would go all of sudden. It had been years since Legolas had left the side of his father. He didn’t even attend the border patrols anymore, instead he did the duties that a king had to do. Why did he leave now?  
There was no answer to this question, even Thranduil didn’t know why his son had decided to leave. Legolas had told him the night before, while they tried to find sleep in their secretly shared bed. As his son told him they had started a fight, they hadn’t fought in years and it hurt Thranduil deeply, but so did his loved ones decision. He had left their bedroom as he grew tired of the discussion and had avoided Legolas.  
Now he regretted it, but he was suborn so he didn’t go to say goodbye. Instead he stood in front of the giant opening of one of his chambers. He could see Erebor and the city of Dale from this window, and his beloved forest. His hand clutched to a goblet that was filled with the strongest wine he had found. Just a single drop more and the red liquid would’ve spilled over.  
His eyes were fixed on the bridge that led across the river and into the dark forest. He saw the guards that opened it, so that a group of elves on their horses were able to leave, led by a snow white horse. The horse had been a present from Thranduil three years ago, it was still young and filled with a burning spirit. Its rider was as wild and elegant as the beast. Long, blonde hair, straight back, a familiar bow slung over his shoulder with a matching quiver and wrapped in grey violet colors.    
His son turned his head, feeling Thranduils gaze and their eyes met each other. For a second the King lost himself in the sparkling blue that seemed to be filled with starlight, then he turned himself away from his son. He bit his tongue to control his emotions, the empty feeling that had started to rise within him, swallowed his heart and numbed his body.  
As he looked back again he saw how his son whispered something to the horses, that snorted and instantaneous speeded off into the woods. The others followed him, even though they couldn’t keep up with his speed.  
Thranduil stared at the spot they had disappeared for hours, until the sun settled down and the darkness swallowed his statue like figure. Clouds covered the stars, blocking every light and it was as if Mirkwood had lost its last light with the absence of its prince.

Betrayal filled the broken heart of the king, as he sat in his throne and listened to the messenger from Rivendell that told him how his son had decided to join the fellowship of the ring. His lovely Greenleaf would not return soon, he was on his way to Mordor. In his company four hobbits, Gimli son of Glóin, Aragorn son of Arathorn the nine and thirtieth heir in the right line from Isildur, Boromir son of Denethor II and Mithrandir. Thranduil was disappointed, he did not think much of the Dwarf or the wizard, and wherever Gandalf the Grey turned up chaos and bad news would follow.  
With the wave of his hand he dismissed the messenger that hurried out of the room.  


_Thranduil walked over the battlefield, the smell of death filled his nose and an endless amount of dead bodies lay before him. So much pain, so much loss, so much death._  
 _Elves, Humans and Orcs, they lay next to each other in the dirt, covering each other in their slowly darkening blood, eyes empty and grey. He felt numb, even though the fear closed his throat and made it impossible to breathe._  
 _The sight of light blonde hair froze his blood. He knew who it was before he turned the body around. The most beautiful face he had ever seen was grey and all the life had left it. There was no more starlight in the blue eyes, no more pink on the now cracked lips, no cheeky expression anywhere to be seen._  
 _Thranduil felt dizzy, slowly he stroke away a few strands of his sons’ blonde hair out of his face, to press a kiss on the cold forehead. As if Legolas was a small elfling again, he pulled him onto his chest and began to slowly rock back and forth, as if he was trying to sooth a crying babe, while the tears fell over his cheeks._

Panicked Thranduil jolted awake. Cold sweat was covering him, his whole body was shaking and his breath was fast and uneven. The dreams kept getting darker. While he suffered throughout the day, mind and heart filled with the pain of his absent son, the nightmares awaited him at night. Dreadful visions, filled with the loss of his beloved child haunted him as soon as he let his mind drift off to sleep. So he tried to sleep as little as possible, just allowing himself to rest when his body demanded for a break.  
It was still dark outside and the fire in his bedroom was almost burned down. The moon didn’t shine in this night, it had been month since he last saw the moonlight. He didn’t know if he imagined it, but somehow it seemed as if the princes’ absence had thrown a shadow over Mirkwood.  
With a shaking breath Thranduil sat up, realizing how much he missed the warmth of his lovers sleeping body, pressed against his. He felt cold, even though he knew elves weren’t actually able to feel the cold or heat. His fingers grabbed the untouched pillow that belonged to Legolas. It didn’t smell like him anymore, what saddened the mood of the proud king. He got up, wrapping himself in his night robes, before he slipped through one of the doors in his bedchamber, that lead through a secret path into his sons rooms. They used it so Legolas could sneak into his fathers’ rooms at night without getting unwanted attention. The last thing they wanted were rumors about an  affair that was going on between father and son because even though it was not forbidden in their folk, other races did see a love between two of the own kin as wrong. They could not risk to lose their face, especially now. But how could love be any wrong? Especially when both sides were feeling the same way?   
As soon as he entered his sons’ chamber the scent of his only child filled his nostrils and made his already broken heart ache.  
Legolas seemed like he didn’t care a lot about crowns or any expensive things at all, even his room gave this impression, since it was plain and functional. But Thranduil knew how much his little prince loved to be spoiled. He loved to wear his fathers’ crown while they acted out their desires, he adored the expensive robes his father got him and couldn’t get enough of the gems Thranduil put on him. In fact, Legolas loved to look at himself in the mirror, wearing nothing besides a crown and heavy jewelry, he was such a vain little thing in private. A spoiled little princeling.  
Slowly Thranduil sank down on the untouched bed, it must have been years since Legolas last slept inside it, they usually used the kings because it was simply bigger and more comfortable. But even though it was untouched, his scent was strong and prominent. The king inhaled it deeply, even though it broke his heart a little more. It was soothing but at the same time even more painful.  
“My little Greenleaf.” He mumbled before he closed his eyes and let himself sink into the good smelling pillows. Maybe he would find a better rest in here.

 

Thranduil had left his palace early in the morning, without his guards or any company he disappeared into the woods. He tried to escape the loneliness that was a part of him now by taking long walks through his kingdom. The last time he knew for sure that his son was well and alive, was as Galadriel and Celeborn sent message from Lothlórien. It said his son had been there after surviving the orc attack in Moria.  
After that nothing. For month he hadn’t heard anything else about his son. Then the news of Boromirs death, an orc attack apparently. Later he heard that Haldir had fallen in the battle of the Hornburg and rumors said the prince of Mirkwood had fought there too, but they were rumors.  
He had never witnessed time passing this slowly. Now a single day felt like eternity, a single hour like a millennium, a minute like a century. He had never bothered to count how the years passed by, they meant too little, but now his mind registered every second he lived his empty life.  
He knew what he would do if message of his son’s death would reach his ears.  Never had he feared the end of his life, and he did not fear it now. Should Legolas not return, he would not hesitate to leave this world.  
Humans and Dwarfs would not understand why he was behaving this way, they were short living creatures and their emotions went by fast. Even if they experienced lost, the got over it.  
Elves were different, especially when it came to love. They just experienced true love once within their immortality and if they lost this love they started to fade. While he had thought what he felt for Legolas mother was love, he got over her death. away. That was when he had noticed that she wasn’t the one true love in his life. Then, after many years, he felt attracted towards his own son that resembled so much of his queen and himself. Thranduil had been disgusted by his own feelings and desires, it was his child after all. For a long time he had lived in grief and felt nothing but hate towards himself. Then, as they shared their first kiss, his world turned around and its center was Legolas. It was that moment he realized who his one true love was.  
They were soulmates, meant to be together from the first seconds of their lives. It seemed like their gods decided to mock them with this love, but they soon realized that they just needed to hide it from other races. Nobody would ever expect Thranduil to marry again, not after the loss of his believed one love and Legolas was a prince, the king had to decide who would be worth his sons love so they could pretend that nobody fulfilled Thranduils expectations.   
Now, separated from his beloved Prince that could be dead for all he knew, he started to lose himself in the emptiness that let elves fade.  
Not even Mirkwood could help him. The big trees that surrounded him, were humming old melodies and talked to him in their soothing voices. His fingers touched the strong bark, the whispers grew louder in his head, and they talked to him. He closed his eyes as he listened to what the tree told him. The story wasn’t interesting at all, it was basically about a bird that had decided to build its nest in the trees branches, but Thranduil let the images it fill his head.  
Soft noises around him let him open his eyes slowly. He knew what had surrounded him, of course he did. It was a group of deer’s led by a white stag. Thranduil watched the animals as they walked past him. They weren’t scared of him, he was an elf and protecting them.  
The white stag came closer to stand next to Thranduil.  
“You do not know how lucky you are to have your family at your side.” The King mumbled, while he brushed through the soft, bright hair. He picked a few leaves out of it and froze when he saw how green the leaf was.  
“I wish I had mine at my side too.” He mumbled before he dropped it.  
For a while he watched the deer’s that grazed around him. It was somewhat calming to see the fawns play and to feel the presence of the big stag that didn’t leave his side. They were two kings, both calling this realm their home.

Even before the sun was visible King Thranduil Oropherion had been in his throne room to sit on his throne, resembling an ancient statue of beauty. Just the blinking of his eyes and the slowly rising of his chest gave away, that he was actually alive.  
His ever young face was emotionless, his blue eyes were dull, stared at an invisible spot somewhere across the hall and nothing seemed to care him.  
Thranduil remembered that he needed to breathe, as his head started to spin a little. Slowly he let his lungs fill with air, then he tried to forget everything around him again. He tried to lose himself in the emptiness that was like a still and soothing water, which healed all his wounds and washed away the painful thoughts that crossed his mind.  
An elf from his council was talking to him, bringing report about everything that happened in his kingdom and outside the borders, but Thranduil didn’t listen, instead he let his mind drift off. Nobody would notice if he was paying attention anyways.  
“Ada.”  
Thranduils head snapped up and his heart started to beat in a chasing rhythm. That voice, where did it come from? His eyes wandered searching through the room, then they found what they looked for.  
Blonde hair, blue eyes and the most beautiful features he had ever seen in his live.  
His little Greenleaf.  
He wore different clothes, but otherwise he looked exactly the same.  
Joy filled the King as his beloved son came closer, slowly climbing up the stairs to his throne. Everything else disappeared for Thranduil, he didn’t care that he was in his throne room, he didn’t care that they were being watched and it didn’t matter that their love was forbidden.  
“Ada.” Legolas whispered, he stood now right in front of him.  
“Legolas.” Thranduils voice was shaking.  
“My lord?” The elf from his council asked confused by his words.  
The ancient elf blinked and the image of Legolas disappeared.  
Slowly he looked around, but his son was nowhere to be seen. His own mind had betrayed him, all joy washed away, all his hope died as fast as it had grown.  
“Is there any news about Legolas?” He decided to scare the poor elf with his demanding voice that could’ve frightened Smaug the Mighty itself. The glare he sent with his words did their duty. The brunette elf went pale and swallowed hard.  
“There is no message from your son. They say he rides with the future King of Gondor and a dwarf into Mordor. Other tell he had fought in the battle of the Pellenor Fields but nobody knows anything for sure, I am sorry my King.”  
Mordor. Why Mordor? He had lost his wife in a battle against the dark shadow, why did he have to take his son now?  
“Leave. Immediately!”  
Like a scared squirrel, the elf turned around and hurried out of the room.

His mind continued to betray him. Vivid daydreams in which his son returned, but Thranduil knew that whenever Legolas walked through the door it was just another illusion to torture him. But he enjoyed the sweet, unreal moments even though the pain that followed afterwards crushed him and tore his heart apart more and more.  
Then the news about the destruction of the ring reached Mirkwood, Sauron had fallen, Mordor destroyed and the shadow that had been swallowing middle earth disappeared.  
He had hoped his son would return now, but it had been three month since their enemy was dead once and for all and not another word came from Legolas.  
Elrond had told him he had seen Legolas at the coronation of Aragorn in Gondor.  
Thranduil refused to believe him, if his son was well and alive, why did he not return to him? Why did he have to avoid his home? Maybe he was the reason, maybe Legolas had lost interest in their love and finally realized that he would never be able to live a life with Thranduil in which they could openly love each other. And that was why he did not return, he had found another elf to love. The thought hurt the King deeply, but at the same time it did not offend him. He would be happy as long as Legolas was.  
He stood at the window that let him gaze over his kingdom. The leafs started to turn green again, Mirkwood had once more become Greenwood the Great, but the only green leaf he wished to return to his realm was his son. His eyes were fixed onto the bridge that lend over the river into his castle. That was where he last saw his son.  
The sound of a fast horse reached his ears. Somebody rode the path to the gate in a life threatening speed. A white horse appeared.  
It was the messenger from Lothlórien he had sent out a few nights ago to Celeborn and Galadriel. They planned on visiting him to see each other one last time before they would leave to the undying lands, where they would be reunited with their beloved daughter and all the elves that left. They had asked him if he would join them, but he had refused. He would stay in his realm to rule. He was not yet ready to leave behind this world.  
His ears twitched as he heard soft noises behind him. Light steps, as graceful and elegant as his own. A small smile crept upon his lips. Another blissful daydream would help him escape reality once more. He would lose his sanity if he did not stop them, but they were like a drug and he was an addict.  
“Ada.” The soft voice spoke, fear and insecurity mixed with pain, regret, sorrow and happiness. “Ada?”  
Slowly he turned his head to the side, to catch a glimpse of the beautiful hallucination that awaited him in his bedroom. Yes, there he was.  
“Ada, please speak.” The illusion pleaded, now desperate and scared.  
A small smile spread across Thranduils lips. “You’ve come once again to chase away the pain for a blissful second, before you will let me suffer in grief.”  
“Ada?”  
“Your voice seems so real, but so does your touch and your appearance. Another delusion while my beloved Legolas is far away, fighting in battles that could cost him his life. For all I know he could be dead by now.” The King let his gaze wander over him. “Long ago I decided to give up the fight against my mind. I might have lost my sanity, but I am glad about it, because that way I get to see him for a limited time.”  
The prince looked startled, worry spread across the beautiful features. “No Ada, I am really here.”  
“Those are the words you tell me every time, but then you fade away until I am alone again.”  
“Ada, please.” The illusion came closer, it seemed so real and Thranduil hoped with all his heart that it could be, that it was possible that the rider had been his returning son. “It _is_ me.”  
“It is?” The King slowly raised his hand to touch the pale skin and feel the warmth of his son beneath his fingertips. But all he grabbed was air.  
“Do you see now Ada? I have returned to you, do not worry, I am at your side and I will not leave again.” His son smiled, but it seems as if he became transparent. Slowly the illusion faded.  
“Do not leave me yet, give me a little more time, Valar I beg you, do not take the illusion from me just now. Just a _little_ more.” Thranduil begged as he tried to grab his slowly disappearing Princeling. But he was alone again.  
He sobbed quietly and blinked away the tears that formed in his eyes. “Valar I beg you, if you play these tricks on my mind, at least let them last longer.”

Another month passed by agonizing slow. They heard nothing about their prince, not even rumors reached the depths of the Woodland realm.  
Thranduil sat on his throne once again while a member of his council told him that they could expand their borders now, that many elves left Middle Earth. After Celeborn, Galadriel and Elrond would leave he would just have to wait until Elronds sons decided to cross the waters, to become the ruler over their abandoned realms. He felt a tingling satisfaction, he liked power and his own was growing each day by now.  
“What about Elronds daughter? Won’t she claim Rivendell to be hers? She is a warrior princess after all and after her brothers will leave, she has a right to take her fathers’ place.” He asked while he played with the rings that decorated his fingers. His mind was clearer nowadays, because the healers had mixed him a medicine that gave him a deep slumber and let his thoughts rest. The illusions haunted him less often now. The last time he hallucinated Legolas to be at his side was a few days ago in his sleep.  
“She will not claim Rivendell as hers, she is now the Queen of Gondor and married to the mortal Aragorn. She left her immortality behind to live a mortal life with him. After his death she will stay with her son and wander around until her years are over.”  
Thranduil felt pity for Elronds daughter, since her love was a burden she had to carry with her, but then he realized, that they both loved someone they should not love. In her case it was a mortal man, in his it was his own kin. There the similarities stopped because she was able to openly show her love in front of all folks, no matter if elvish or not, he was not. But the most significant difference was how it would end. She would see her love die of age, he would not because Legolas was immortal, but he did not know anything about his sons’ current condition and if he would return.  
“What a stupid little thing she is.” He mumbled while he felt sympathy towards Elrond. He himself couldn’t bear the thought of his beloved child dying, how felt the other elven lord about leaving his only daughter in middle earth where she would die? Elrond must suffer a tremendous pain.  
Suddenly a noise interrupted the King and the other elf. Loud chattering and joyous laughter. Confused the King looked for the cause of the disturbance.  He felt anger rise within him, until he heard a dark laugh. A dwarf like laugh.  
Now he was curious.  
A few of his guards escorted visitors towards the king and away from the excited bunch of elves. As they reached his throne the soldiers parted.  
Thranduils breath hitched in his throat and his heart stopped.  
There _he_ stood, his beloved son unharmed and dressed in a green travel gear. Next to him a dwarf with dark ginger hair, that reminded him of one of the dwarfs he had captured many years ago and that escaped his prison with the help of a small hobbit.  
“My king.” Legolas fell on his knees, bowing his head in submission. He didn’t seem to realize that the reason why his king wasn’t moving at all was the shock that turned Thranduil into an ancient statue. He tried to say something, but he couldn’t. His throat was closed up and he couldn’t breathe. To hear this wonderful, sweet and melodic voice once again let his stomach clench.  
“I have returned to your realm and beg you for your forgiveness. I betrayed your trust as I ran away from my duty as prince in these lands.” His sons’ voice seemed neutral, but he could hear the slight quiver within it. He wanted to jump out of his throne and hug his beloved princeling, but he could not, not in front of the dwarf.  
“This is another member of the fellowship, Gimli, Glóins son and a dear friend of mine. We fought many battles together.” Now the princes’ voice was shaking slightly. He knew how suborn and unforgiving his father could be and he was scared that Thranduil despaired him now, since he had all reasons to do so. The dwarf fell down on one knee but he didn’t say anything.  
Thranduil thought about raising his voice to send away the guards, but he feared that his words would be filled with emotions.  
He took a deep breath, then he dared to speak. “Get up.”  
They followed his orders immediately.  
For a second nobody was moving at all, then Thranduil rose from his seat. His knees were shaking slightly, but his graceful movements didn’t give away anything. Slowly, almost unsure if he should, he descended the step that led to his throne, then he froze. The urge to run and hug his son was so prominent that he almost lost his mind as he tried to resist it.  
But he would not be King if he had no self-control.  
So he turned towards the dwarf, a polite smile on his lips.  
“Gimli, Glóins son. I thank you for the friendship you offered prince Legolas and your contribution to the destruction of the ring.” He nodded his head in appreciation, a rare thing to occur.  
For a second the dwarf looked surprised, then he started to laugh. “My father seems to be mistaken, your father is not as bad as I was told. Even though his beauty exceeds my imagination.”  
Startled Thranduil blinked over the dwarfs’ words, then a slight smile crossed his lips. “Well, I hope your impression of me changed now.”  
“It certainly did, King Thranduil. I thought Lady Galadriel was the most beautiful of all your kind, but I seem to be proven wrong.”  
“You know how to please a King, I shall welcome you in my realm, be a guest of mine, nobody shall refuse you your wishes.” He decided genuinely, because he had a weak point for flattery and this dwarf had pleased the vain King.  
“If that is the case, may I ask for a bath? And a soft bed? I am quit tired.”  
Thranduil always forgot that other races needed sleep regularly, so he nodded and a guard stepped silently forward.  
“Escort this guest of mine to his chambers, he will be treated as royalty and nothing less.” He demanded in his king voice. The guard nodded.  
“Legolas, you will come with me, I have to discuss a lot of things with you.”  
Thranduil wished that he did not have to play the cold king, but he had to keep a seemingly distant relationship to his son.

As soon as they closed the door behind them and were all alone, their behavior changed and they embraced each other in a tight, long lasting hug. Thranduil pulled his sons lithe body closer to his own until he was scared he might crush his beloved princeling. But Legolas pressed himself against his fathers’ chest, as if he tried to become one with his father.  
“I missed you so much Legolas.” Thranduil mumbled, as he breathed in the familiar smell of his son. Violets, the scent of the air early in the morning, the aroma of the wind at night, strawberries, wood, grass, sea and many more scents filled his nostrils. All the emptiness in his heard vanished and so did the pain. He was whole again.  
“I missed you too Ada. I am so sorry that I left.” The prince stumbled over his own words that were muffled by his fathers’ heavy robes. “Please forgive me.”  
“You returned so there is nothing to forgive.” He kissed his child’s light hair.  
“No I left without any explanation, I didn’t send message to you and stayed away long after the quest was fulfilled.”  
“You had your reasons like I have my reasons, I might not know them but that does not mean I should force you to tell them. You needed to leave, so you did and I had to accept that. I did feel betrayal, pain, grief and I went for month without knowing if my only love was alive and well or dead. But it doesn’t give me the right to demand an explanation from you. You returned to me, I could not ask for more.”  
“I left because I wanted to protect you. I thought if I would go to then you would be out of danger. I just didn’t want you to fight in a battle. I was scared that I might lose you.” Legolas admitted then, voice quiet.  
Thranduil froze. That was the reason his son had left?  
“Oh my little Greenleaf, there is no need to worry, it takes a little more than an army of orcs to hurt your father.” He chuckled slightly and suddenly it seemed like the time without Legolas hadn’t been that long at all. Didn’t his son leave a few days ago? He felt it was hard to belief that his son had been gone for over a year.  
“I know that now ada, I realized that on my journey, but after we fulfilled the quest and returned from Mordor I was embarrassed by my actions and could not face you. I delayed my return, giving fake reasons until I could not live another day without seeing you. So I decided to come back, just to see you and hope you might forgive me.”  
“I would forgive you everything.” He let go of his son, to see the face again that he had missed dearly. “No matter what.”  
“Normally you are not that forgiving.” Legolas chuckled slightly.  
“Yes, but you are my life and I thought the worst had happened or that you had decided not to love me anymore, that you couldn't bear the thought that we can not love openly just yet because of humans and dwarfs and that it was the reason you wanted a life without me.” Thranduil admitted and he felt like a fool for that thought, as he saw the disbelief in the similar blue eyes.  
“Ada, I could never love anybody else, and I do not care that we have to hide our feelings. We talked about this many centuries ago, when we first started our relationship. Nothing matters as long as we love each other and I cannot love anybody else. We are bound together for our whole lives and in our case it means eternity. And one day, when there are no more races we have to hide our love from, we will become truly king and queen.” The power in Legolas words made the King speechless. Instead he slid his hands up to the smaller elfs face to lift his chin a little up.  
“I missed you dearly my love, and the happiness that rises within me couldn’t be greater.” And with those words Thranduil leaned forward and let their lips brush. He saw how his sons eyes fluttered shut and a smile crept on his face.  
It was a soft and tender kiss, tasting of honey and strawberries. For a while they kissed like that, lips gently touching and eyes closed. The kisses were sweet, but not really arousing. That was why Thranduil was surprised as his son moaned quietly as their hips touched. His son was fully aroused and panting a little.  
“My, my.” Thranduil chuckled, kissing his beloved ones forehead and the tip of his nose. “Aren’t we a little eager?”  
“I’m sorry ada, but it has been a long time without your touch and to feel you so close to me…” A blush spread across the lovely face.  
“There is nothing to be sorry about, in fact I am enjoying this. The last time such a sweet kiss had such an effect on you was many centuries ago.” Mumbled the King, before he kissed his sons lips once more. Now Legolas deepened the kiss. He let his tongue slide past his fathers’ lips to nudge against the other ones. Quick they became more heated and started to let their hands roam over each other. As the older elf bit into the prince’ lower lip a moan trembled out of his mouth.  
“Ada, please touch me. It has been too long.”  
“It has indeed my little leaf.” Thranduil mumbled, before he grabbed his sons hand and led him towards their bed. Eager Legolas followed him, just to let himself fall into the soft mattress. He pulled his father with him, so that they laid on top of each other, eyes locked and lips touching.  
“I will be as gentle as in our first night.” The ancient elf promised, while he caressed his sons’ cheek with one finger. Even though Legolas loved and needed the rough treatment Thranduil was willingly offering, he knew when his son needed tenderness. Now they needed to be gentle, but just because he would be gentle didn’t mean Legolas would not get the little control game they always played. They were equal in any way possible, but it was fun to give up or take all control.  
“Thank you ada.”  
Humming Thranduil kissed his son once again, before he led his lips wander over the skin slowly. He traced a path of soft kisses over the pale, untouched neck, nibbling and biting the skin a little, before he licked over the reddened spots. He wanted to leave as many marks behind as possible, so everybody would be aware of the fact that the prince was claimed by somebody.  
“Ada…” Legolas moaned softly and his hips thrust against his fathers, as Thranduil bit his earlobe.  
“Yes my beloved child?” The King let his fingers trace over the body that was offered to him. Legolas was still wearing his tunics, but now the fabric was in the way. With steady movements he started to undress his child, while he kept kissing and caressing his skin.  
“More.”  
“When was the last time your body got touched this way?” Thranduil asked, while he untied Legolas leggings and pulled the annoying fabric down the long, slender legs. He dropped them on the floor carelessly, before he stared in awe onto the body that was offered to him shamelessly. His breath trembled as he breathed out.  
It was intoxicating to see his beloved son like this. Flushed cheeks, glassy eyes, cherry lips, hair spread like a golden crown around his lovely face and his skin exposed.  
“You look beautiful my beloved child.” He mused, before he freed Legolas from the last pieces of clothing that covered him. He threw the tunics on the floor, bevor he kissed his lover once more.  
“Ada, please do not let me wait long, I missed your touch and I need it now.” Legolas demanded with a shaking voice that let Thranduil rise one of his eyebrows.  
“So _demanding_ , I wonder where you got that from, I can’t remember raising you like this.” The ancient elf stroke with one of his hands over the exposed chest, brushing the hardening nipples slightly.  
“I got it from you, I just never use it.” Legolas panted, eyes shut in bliss.  
“I suppose you are right.” Thranduil mumbled, licking over the pale skin, planting wet kisses down the torso. He went lower and lower, until he bit carefully into the soft flesh, leaving behind a red mark. His lover responded to the touch with heavy breaths and started to squirm.  
The King was surprised how the prince reacted to the body contact, Legolas had always been sensitive, but now his lovely Greenleaf was close to his peak even though Thranduil hadn’t touched the already painfully hard arousal once.  
An idea crossed his mind.  
“Love, do you think you could come untouched?” He hummed, licking over the mark he had left on his sons’ hips.  
Legolas blinked confused. “Why do you ask ada?”  
“Allow me to try something.” Thranduil decided, because the opportunity he had now was rare. He waited for the nod of approval and smiled. He loved that the prince was so obedient and allowed him everything he desired.  
He kissed his son once more, before he started to suck the point right beneath the pointy ear. A shudder went through the offering body and he could hear how the other ones breath hitched.  
“ _Oh_.” Legolas gasped.  
This was fun for Thranduil. Humming he decided to lick over the pointy end of the twitching ear and bit carefully into it. A small cry left his sons lips, not because of the pain but the pleasure that spread through his body.  
The ears were one of the most sensitive and arousing areas an elfs body had to offer and most races didn’t know that, but it was possible to drive one of their kind into the highest states of bliss by caressing their ears a certain way. And Thranduil knew how to do so.  
He continued to nibble on the sensitive flesh, until Legolas was a quivering mess underneath him.  
“Ada, I am close.” He panted, moans and gasps spilled freely from his lips now.  
“I know my love, just let go, come for me.” The King squeezed the other ear slightly and then pinched it, so that a soft and pleasure filled pain spread through the obedient body beneath him. With a cry Legolas ached his back, shouted his fathers name and came hard across his own stomach.  
A smug smile on his lips, Thranduil let go of the twitching ears and let his eyes wander over the quivering elf. “ _My_ , what a lovely sight.” He mused, while his fingers touched the mess Legolas had made all over his own chest. He rose his hand and held it right before the princes’ lips. Obeying the young elf parted his lips and started to lick over the long fingers. He hummed as he tasted himself, before he opened his mouth wider to take his fathers’ index and middle finger in and started to suck on them.  
Thranduil was captured by the sight of it and the hot wetness that surrounded his fingers, as Legolas started to use his tongue a heat rose within the king that burned away all his sanity. He wanted to take his beloved one just like that, push into him roughly, fuck him hard and not care about anything else. But he controlled his desires. Not tonight, tonight he would be tender and gentle, to treat Legolas like the spoiled prince he was.  
So he lowered himself down, to lick the white liquid off his sons’ upper body. He enjoyed the taste that came along with it, sweet like honey and somehow a little bitter like the wine he loved so much. To his own satisfaction, his actions didn’t went along unnoticed. Legolas arousal started to harden again and soon the flesh was firm and pulsing again.  
“Ada, please, I beg you for relief. Please touch me.” The young warrior pleaded and started to rock his hips, desperate for any friction he could get.  
“But I am touching you.” Thranduil was mean, he knew that himself, but he did not care. They both enjoyed this, he liked to hear people plead and Legolas loved to beg his father for sexual pleasure.  
“Ada!” Legolas moaned gaze dark now. “Do not play your little games with me, you know what I want.”  
“Yes I do.” He decided not to torture the sweet gift the gods had given him, so he started to slowly stroke the hard flesh. He was rewarded with loud moans that made his spine shiver.  
“More, please.” Cried Legolas, rocking his hips desperately.  
Thranduil chuckled, then he kissed the head of the erection before he let his tongue flicker over it.  
“Yes, like that, please ada.”  
He continued his caress with his mouth. His experienced lips knew well how to please his son. Carefully he nibbled and sucked on the flesh, he made sure he didn’t hurt him but even if he did, he doubted that Legolas would’ve mind in his momentarily state.  
The proud prince of the Woodland realm and the most tireless of all the Fellowship laid beneath the king, captured by the pleasure that clouded his mind. He was not able to speak, to think or to do anything else besides moaning, gasping and panting. His voice was horse from the nonsense he constantly blabbered and his breath went uneven.  
As Thranduil traced a vein that led from the base of his sons’ arousal to the top, Legolas hissed and dug his fingers into the white sheets. The ancient elf smiled, then he kissed the tip one last time, tasting the pre-cum before he parted his lips and started to take in the hard length.  
Legolas thrust forward, so he grabbed the moving hips to still the movements. He felt how the tip started to get closer to his throat, but he did not mind. He had lost his gag reflex ages ago, once he had relaxed his throat Legolas would be free to move however he desired.  
Normally Thranduil would have never done such thing, nobody was allowed to fuck a royal mouth, especially not the Kings, but his prince was not nobody. He would allow his beloved child everything and was gladly willing to let him use his mouth for pleasure, because he himself enjoyed Legolas throat regularly and the kinks that came along with it, such as gagging, chocking, the desperate need for air and the struggle of his son, when he did not let him breathe.  
Thranduil blinked and was back in reality, just to feel how his own arousal pressed against the fabric of his leggings. Just a little bit more, then it would be his turn to experience the ecstasy that had caught up his Greenleaf. Now the tip touched the back of his throat, but he kept going, until he had reached the based and his nose was pressed against the soft skin that only he was allowed to see or feel.  
“Ada.” Stuttered Legolas, as a long whine left his throat. He tried not to come again, not just yet but it was hard. “ _Please_ …” It was mere a sob that reached Thranduils ears and so he eagerly began to move his head back and forth. As he had built up a steady pace, he let go of the squirming hips and allowed his Greenleaf to thrust into his mouth. The young elf grabbed into his long, bright hair as he pushed in again and Thranduil enjoyed the pain that tickled over his head and down his spine.  
It was no surprise that Legolas did not last long. He was already stimulated from his first peak and now the sensation that surrounded his arousal let him lose his last control. The king looked up at his sons face, as the warrior yelled out his pleasure and released himself down the relaxed throat. He swallowed eagerly and continued to lick and swallow, until Legolas loud moans and yells had stopped and all the prince did was to breathe. Then he pulled back and released the soft flesh from his mouth.  
“Such a good little leaf.” He smiled, before he licked over his sweet bitter tasting lips and kissed the almost unconscious elf underneath him. Lazily Legolas met his fathers’ tongue to taste himself once more. It made him hum in approval, even though he felt completely dried out and exhausted.  
Thranduil saw how his son was about to drift off into a peaceful slumber, but he wasn’t done with him just yet. But he decided he could let him rest for a minute, while he undressed himself and looked for the rose oil they used, which he found after he had rummaged through a few drawers.  
The alluring scent of flowers filled the air as soon as he opened the small phial, but it didn’t seem to wake his son.  
Chuckling about the adorable sight, Thranduil pushed Legolas behind a little higher, to get better access. He made sure to throughout cover his right fingers with the slick oil, before he let them touch the tight hole. For a while he rubbed the liquid over the sensitive area, then he let one finger slip through the muscle ring. The sleeping body began to move and soft moans filled the air. He knew how sensitive his son must be, and he enjoyed it. For a while he messaged the hidden insides with one finger, before he added another one.  
“Ada…” His love gasped overwhelmed by the sensations that crashed over his body like a wave, to wash away every clear thought he had left.  
“I am right here, my child.” Thranduil slowly started to scissor Legolas open, he used more oil than normally, because he wanted to make sure it would be as gentle as promised and he did not want to let his daydreaming son experience pain just now.  
As he added a third finger and pushed in deeper until he reached the small nub that would send a pleasure through the already overstimulated body nothing else could cause.  
Legolas cried out, tears formed in his eyes as Thranduils finger touched the sensitive spot. He arched his back, tossed his head around and gasped for air. His fingers searched for something to hold himself on, so he would not get lost in the sensation that spilled through his body.  
Again and again Thranduil pushed against the small nub, before he decided to message it. His eyes flickered back and forth between the pleasure painted face of his kin and the pulsing, painfully hard arousal that was just a few centimeters away from him.  
A loud wail echoed through the private bedchamber, then Legolas came again. This time just a few drops left his arousal and dripped onto his clenching stomach. He contracted himself around his fathers’ fingers, heat spread through Thranduil and let his already painfully hard length pulse.  
He started to spill the liquid over his arousal, ways more than actually necessary while he let Legolas catch his breath. Then, as he thought his lover was ready for the last round, he climbed over him again.  
“Legolas, my love?” He asked while he grabbed his sons’ chin, to look him in the eyes.  
“Hm?” The blonde elf blinked lazily, his body was still shaking from the earlier pleasure.  
“Are you alright?” Thranduil was desperate to come himself, but he wanted to make sure everything was alright first.  
The answer was so quiet, that his ears almost didn’t catch it. “’m fine.”  
“Do you want me to stop?” The king prayed to the gods in silence, that his son would not say no.  
All Legolas did was to shake his head slightly, he did not seem to have the power to talk anymore.  
“I will go on now, okay? Just relax yourself.” Slowly, as loving as just a father could be, he started to push inside the loosened hole. He had done a great job preparing his son, as he was still tight, but not too lose.  
Legolas began to whimper and gasped for air, tears rose in his eyes but he could not move himself.  
“Everything is fine, it will be over soon.” And with those words he pushed in the rest of his firm length.  
The lithe body beneath him quivered incessantly and for a second he was worried that he overstrained his little leaf, but then he felt how said leaf pushed a little back. A smile crept upon his lips and he pressed a kiss onto the parted lips of his barely conscious lover, before he started to thrust into the hot tightness. First slowly, then faster with every push.  
With an almost beastlike growl he put Legolas long legs over his shoulder, to thrust deeper.  
A desperate sob was the answer.  
“Ada, I can’t…I _can’t_ take it anymore…” His child cried, as he increased his speed.  
Tears spilled over the beautiful face and left red stains on the pale cheeks.  
“Shhh, I am done soon, just a few more moments little one.” Thranduil hushed, while his world turned into pure bliss.  
“I can’t, I can’t…” Was all Legolas repeated like a mantra, while his painfully hard erection leaked against his stomach. He was fully dried out, he could not come again, there was nothing left of him.  
“Yes you can my little princeling. You are such a good boy for me, just a little bit.” The king knew how overstimulated his son was and he knew that this was a sweet torture, but he also knew how much Legolas would hate him if he would stop now. They needed to finish this.  
“Do you think you can endure it a little bit longer for your beloved ada?” He cooed with a shaky voice, since his own peak was close.  
All his child did was to nod slightly.  
If it wasn’t for his self-control, Thranduil would’ve come from the look of his Greenleafs face alone.  
Legolas was wrecked, broken and totally under his control. His face was flushed, red strains showed where his tears were streaming, his cherry lips were parted and drool escaped down his chin. He did not move anymore, all he did was to hold onto his consciousness desperately and to bear the feelings that raged inside him.  
Thranduil was close, he would need a few more thrusts and then he would fill up the tightness that surrounded his arousal. With one hand he hold Legolas hip, the other one he rose to caress the reddened length.  
A hoarse wail left the princelings lips as he started to slowly stroke it and just a second later Legolas came for the fourth time this evening. His trembling hole tightened around his father and that was what pushed Thranduil over the edge. The clenching walls let him release himself into the quivering body, while a shout left his lips. Pure bliss surrounded him like white starlight and all the pain of the past month was forgotten, now just the future counted. He lost himself for a moment in the addicting feeling of his peak, then he slowly came back to reality.  
Legolas was fully relaxed under him. It took the king a second to realize that the young elf had in fact passed out.  
With a low chuckle he pulled out of the motionless creature and kissed the drool covered lips.  
“My beloved princeling, you did so good for me.” The ancient ruler mumbled, while he stroke through the blonde hair, that was spilled all over the pillows. It had grown a little longer, but the braids were still the same. It touched him that his son had not changed it, since it was Thranduil who had braided the hair this way ever since Legolas had been a small elfling.  
“So wonderful.” For a second he lost himself in the view that was offered to him, then he got up, to prepare a bath for them. They would have a big dinner this night to celebrate the return of the prince and he did not want Legolas to look like a newly fucked whore when they sat side by side and enjoyed the feast.

 

Thranduil was _satisfied_. Not only had he just have an amazing sex, but also he noticed how each and every soul that came close to Legolas noticed the prominent marks he had left. They were far too many to cover up, and even though Legolas had glared at him as he saw in which condition his neck was, Thranduil knew that his son _loved_ to be claimed.  
His gaze wandered to Gimli. The dwarf sat next to Legolas and they held a joyous conversation. They seemed to be good friends and he was somehow glad, that his son had been a part of the fellowship and the stories his child had told him while they were getting dressed for the feast were more than interesting. About the Battle of the Hornburg and how Legolas had killed an entire Mumakil on his own. He could not wait to hear all the other adventures, how they had chased a group of orcs or how they went to find the Dead Man of Dunharrow.  
But what Thranduil did not notice or simply ignored was the way Gimli observed the king.  
The dwarf had always wondered what was going on in the mind of the elven prince that he had accompanied for many month. Legolas had seemed quiet, almost sad and tortured and sometimes he thought he saw a pain in the blue eyes filled with starlight that no mortal creature could ever experience or bear.  
Then, the closer they got to the Woodland Realm, the more restless the elf had gotten and Gimli thought it was because he finally returned to his home, until _this very exact moment,_ as he noticed the many bite marks on his friends slender neck and the emotions that were reflected in Thranduils eyes, as the king looked at his son.  
And suddenly it all made sense.  
He could not believe it, he would have _never_ thought that there would be such an illicit affair going on between King and Prince- no, father and son! It was not forbidden in the elvish folk for them to love their own kin, but he wouldn’t have dreamed of this in his wildest dreams.  
And he noticed more. He noticed how Thranduil gave the cup filled with wine to Legolas a second _before_ the prince actually asked, and how they always glanced at each other without noticing, just to assure themselves they were still together, or how they listened to each other _before_ the first word was spoken.  
And it fell like scales from his eyes. He had heard about the bounds that formed between elves that were meant to spend their eternity together, but never had he seen it himself. He did not know it was possible for father and son, or any kind of relatives to form such a bond, especially between parent and child. And even though he should feel like it was wrong and disgusting, like his own folk handled such matter, he could not do anything else besides to feel awe for them, because this was the most beautiful and pure love he had ever seen in his live.  
It did not matter if they were father and son and he was sure everybody would have agreed with him, if they saw how Thranduil looked at Legolas and how Legolas returned that gaze.  
His father had been wrong about the Mirkwood king, because Thranduil was everything else than a cold hearted, egoistic and stoic elf, at least when it came to his own son. Then he seemed like the most loving, tender, gentle and bright creature Middle Earth had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, if yes and you haven't read my other works yet then I do not mind if you check them out, maybe you will like them too. 
> 
> Besides that I would be really happy about a few comments or kudos or whatever kind of review there is. 
> 
> Thank you~
> 
> And if anybody wants me to write a Thrandolas (or any other Tolkienpariring) smut one shot and has ideas, just tell me and I will see what I can do


End file.
